Nada es lo que parece
by Yong Soo Kirkland
Summary: Un amor ciego, el inevitable rechazo... pero... nada es lo que parece... / Resumen fail(?)


**Nada es lo que parece**

_/ Well, aquí vengo con una historia random que salió de mi mente con sueño y ganas de feels(?) c:_

* * *

_**Nada es lo que parece...**_

Todo estaba bien, su relación iba viento en popa, se veían, salían juntos… cine, paseos, cenas… su relación era la de una pareja, mas no lo eran, no al menos de manera oficial.

Por alguna razón no lo veían necesario las palabras "¿Quieres ser mi novio?" nunca fueron dichas, mas de alguna extraña manera estaban presentes, se sobre entendían por decirlo de una manera.

Estaba enamorado, lo amaba con locura, siempre, desde que tiene uso de razón lo hacía, mas no fue hasta hace poco que dejo fluir sus sentimientos con libertad, el "acoso" ya no era de forma divertida, algo con humor, era un ataque más directo, mas "agresivo"… prácticamente forzó sus sentimientos en el mayor, mas él, tonto e inexperto no noto que todo fue muy forzado.

El simplemente estaba feliz de tener al mayor junto a si, tenerlo a su lado le cegaba, haciendo que no viera la tensa sonrisa en el rostro contrario… incluso la primera vez que estuvieron juntos mas allá de las prendas fue algo forzado.

Si bien no lo violento, lo llevo hasta tal punto que el otro no pudiera negarse, lo arrincono entre la espada y la pared… se dejo cegar por la exquisita piel que sus manos recorrían, por la dulzura con la que salían algunos suaves gemidos… enloqueció pensándose feliz y correspondido, mas nada es lo que parece.

Después de largo tiempo cae en cuenta, nota cierta inquietud del más bajo, lo vio interactuar con otros, ser más "feliz" que estando a su lado. Por ese motivo le cegó el temor de perderlo, de no tenerlo más para sí, solo suyo…

Lo pensó mucho, por largo rato analizo su relación cayendo en cuenta que todo ese tiempo su amado tenía un raro actuar… en un principio pensó que era porque no le había pedido formalizar, tal vez el otro pensara que era "el otro" aquel que lo mantenía en la sombra… esa fue la excusa que hizo su mente para evadir la realidad… su "novio" no le amaba… nunca le amo..

La palabras le costaron mucho, matar los nervios que se apoderaban de su interior, de sus sistema.. Nunca había pedido aquello, siempre era el que recibía confesiones, peticiones de relación, eran los otros los que deseaban algo de él, mas siempre rechazo tales propuestas pues estaba enamorado. Lo dijo todo de un solo golpe, cuando tuvo al mayor frente suyo salió todo como si no tuviera nervios algunos, como si su cuerpo tuviera una gran seguridad de ser aceptado, ms el silencio del contrario lo hizo caer en la realidad.. ese "No sé cómo reaccionar a esto" lo dejo sin palabras..

De un momento a otro reacciono… cuando acepto salir con él, el más bajo tenía un rostro de resignación, cuando le dio el primer beso parecía incomodo… la primera vez que lo toco, aquella ocasión parecía que su pareja solo deseara que todo terminara pronto y olvidarlo

Todo fue un engaño… las palabras dulces, los susurros de amor… los gemidos, todo.

Trato de actuar de la forma más natural posible "Solo olvídalo" pidió al aun anonadado castaño, no deseaba causarle más "molestias" de las que le ocasiono por todo ese casi año de relación… no, quizás solo fue un amorío ¿Cuántos otros habrá tenido su amado? Posiblemente muchos más de los que había tenido un bobo enamorado que nunca pudo ver a nadie más, nunca, incluso ahora que aceptaba su realidad no podría cambiar su corazón.

Pidió olvidar lo dicho, olvidar todo, mas al otro le pedía perdón por su falta de respuesta…. Con un simple "esta bien" quiso arreglar todo, consiguiendo simplemente huir de ahí.

Pronto se hizo presente el dolor en su pecho ¿Acaso así se siente ser rechazado? Pensó en las ocasiones que él de forma simple decía que no a quien sea y por fin comprendía lo mal que se sentía estar enamorado y no ser correspondido.

Decidió no volver a acercársele, "dejarlo en libertad" como muchos dirían. Llamas, visitas, mensajes… nada era contestado... Paso cerca de dos semanas en completo silencio… en aislamiento completo y para cuando volvió a la superficie encontró a su amado en compañía de "aquel" ese hombre que muchas veces, muchas ocasiones lo visitaba, siempre rondando a su "novio"…

La escena que vio no solo hiso que lagrimas saliera de sus orbes, si no que se mordiera el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, queriendo acallar los lastimeros sollozos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. El mayor… su amado, estaba siendo besado por ese otro.

Unos cuanto pasos para atrás dio antes de salir corriendo, le pareció escuchar su nombre con aquel tono de voz que en su tiempo llego a amar más que nada, pero que hoy por hoy solo le causaba gran dolor y así descubrió, que nada es lo que parece..

* * *

/Mientras lo escribía pensaba que sea un one-shot, pero mi mente loca me pide una segunda versión, la parte del "ex novio" y quizá, solo quizá una tercera parte, aun no se qué final le daré, pero algo será_(?)_

Seguro se preguntaran "¿Por qué está loca no pone nombres? Pues bien :l cuando lo escribí tenía en mente una sola y única pareja, pero aquí entra su imaginación, así que ustedes me dirán que paring de Hetalia se les vino a la cabeza con mis redacción c:


End file.
